Improbable?
by jememj
Summary: Hum...Une drôle d'histoire où Santana s'en donne à coeur joie et où les Anderson sont...pas comme on le croirait...enfin je crois...Lisez et vous me direz!


DISCLAIMER : Ne possède pas les personnages, ne fais aucun profit! L'idée farfelue et les éventuelles erreurs sont par contre toutes à moi !

Author Note : Merci à Daiya pour avoir eu la gentillesse d'être ma bêta sur cette fiction … J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Oh oui, le site s'amuse à me coller certains mots, j'ai fait les modifications nécessaires mais juste au cas où il le publie avec d'autres erreurs, merci de me le signaler et je changerai au plus vite. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Improbable situation<strong>

* * *

><p>Un filet de bave s'échappant quasiment de sa bouche entrouverte, Blaine souriait bêtement. Le regard énamouré et rêveur, il contemplait avec délectation chaque parcelle visible du corps de Kurt. Son regard concupiscent notait le moindre petit détail que soulignait l'aura sexy, purement mâle qui semblait s'échapper littéralement de ce corps de rêve.<p>

Kurt fit à ce moment là un geste au niveau de sa taille, décrivant sûrement une ceinture ou encore le style général qu'un vêtement aurait sur ses hanches, mais tout ce que nota Blaine fut le mouvement légèrement suggestif.

Rapidement, ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qui était devenu son fantasme numéro un, soit le jour où Kurt revêtirait son uniforme de cheerleader pour une de leurs soirées câlines avec absolument rien en dessous. Rougissant légèrement, le jeune brun se demanda ce que penserait le fils de Burt s'il avait la moindre idée de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées récemment.

En attendant, le jeune Hummel se léchait les lèvres, inconscient de l'effet en chaine que cela produisait chez le bouclé avant de continuer sa tirade avec animation. C'est mon homme, pensa simplement l'ancien Warbler en souriant. Enfin pour le moment, réalisa-t-il, le plus important était encore d'avaler sa salive s'il ne voulait pas s'afficher devant le groupe.

Assis au piano, il y avait peu de chance que qui ce soit le surprenne en pleine séance de déshabillage du regard et de fantasme éveillé, mais son baromètre interne de décadence arrivait dans le rouge, tout comme la place restante dans son jean. Il était navrant pour lui de constater que même à distance, Kurt avait à l'aide d'un simple sourire le pouvoir d'ébranler son petit lui. Pourtant, Kurt ne faisait que parler avec animation avec les filles.

Il ne fallait cependant pas plus à Blaine pour être sous le charme, parce qu'il y avait ces yeux si bleus, si uniques et si expressifs qui convoyaient chacune de ces émotions, de la peine à l'extase, et surtout cette expression, celle que Blaine aimait le plus voir sur ces traits fins. C'était d'ailleurs celle qu'il arborait en parlant avec ses 'gals', une expression de joie pure. Il était comme un coq dans sa basse cour, complètement dans son élément.

Le jeune ténor était debout, droit, les épaules naturellement décontractés et ouvertes, un sourire sur les lèvres, tantôt ironique, tantôt taquin, roulant les yeux devant les répliques exagérées de Rachel, où lançant un regard noir à Santana après une de ses piques, pour finir par un regard exaspéré mais attendri à Brittany quand elle restait …tout simplement elle-même.

Les filles et Kurt planifiaient leur prochaine sortie shopping. Vu le joli chèque que le châtain avait reçu de ses grands-parents pour Noël, il allait se faire plaisir en faisant flamber au moins un tiers du montant. Bien sûr, bien que dépensier, Kurt n'en était pas moins responsable et il avait épargné le reste en prévision de son entrée à l'université l'année scolaire suivante et peut-être un ou deux vêtements sublimes dont il aurait besoin pour sa grande rentrée.

Tiré de son état de semi transe par son téléphone qui vibrait, Blaine détourna la tête de son tableau favori pour prendre connaissance du message qu'il venait de recevoir. Au même moment, Kurt réalisa avec effroi que la conversation/dispute avec les filles avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévue et que son homme devait surement s'ennuyer fermement. En se tournant vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop blasé, il le vit contemplant son Iphone, les sourcils froncés et avec un air de pur ennui peint sur le visage. Se décidant à le laisser dans ses pensées, il continua sa discussion. Ils étaient en train de planifier dans quel ordre ils allaient faire les magasins quand un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles.

Blaine fermait ses yeux avec une telle force qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passait. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser la question, la voix de Santana résonna à ses oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas le hobbit ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tout est proportionnel et que tu ne pourras pas satisfaire Porcelaine ?

-Santana, s'il te plait, demanda Rachel dont les joues étaient aussi rouges qu'un coquelicot.

A ses côtés, Mercedes riait à gorge déployée avant de s'arrêter et de lancer avec un sourire grivois :

-A mon avis, malgré sa carrure, ce n'est pas lui qui porte le pantalon dans cette relation. Crois-moi, outre le fait que Blaine soit un vrai marshmallow, Kurt est monté comme un cheval. Et je sais de quoi je parle, après tout je suis sa meilleure amie! Notre petit Warbler a tout à y gagner !

-Comme c'est intéressant ! railla la jeune femme issue de Lima Height. Alors comme ça, si Kurt est si souvent frustré c'est parce que TU gardes les jambes trop serrées ?

-La ferme Santana, lui dit sèchement le jeune Hummel.

-Oh le prend pas mal Blaine, continua-t-elle en ignorant le ténor du groupe. Je vais même être gentille et faire de toi ma B.A de la semaine alors ouvre grand tes oreilles et écoute ça !

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, marmonna le brun.

-Bah attends au moins d'entendre ma proposition hein …Ca te dirait une partie à quatre avec Britt et moi-même? Oh allez fronce pas comme ça les sourcils, déjà que vu leur forme, ils font peur…Et puis qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être pour une fois te sentir comme un homme, t'en penses quoi hobbit ?

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Blaine s'était approché avec un air furieux dans les yeux.

-On est gay Satan ! Ca veut dire qu'on est tous les deux des hommes et que l'on n'apprécie pas…

-Oui, enfin certains sont plus hommes que d'autres, dit-elle en faisant un signe vers l'entrejambe de Blaine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Sans compter tu es tellement soft et tendre que tu me donnes envie de gerber. C'est vrai quoi, je pourrais te violer en moins de deux, que tu te demanderais encore si tu n'as pas blessé mes sentiments. T'es tellement pathétique, quelques fois que je me demande si tu ne serais pas l'exception à la règle. Oyé oyé le premier humain hermaphrodite !

-Tu…tu…tu…

-Et puis si je t'ai lancée cette invitation, c'est par pure compassion tu sais, car je viens de recevoir mes nouveaux jouets et par ça, j'entends des jouets sexuels qui te feront rougir et reconsidérer ta microscopique bistouquette pour une piqure d'insecte.

-Je…Je…

-Semblerait que ton disque soit rayé ! Tu nous fais perdre notre temps le nain, va plutôt faire la fortune de quelques fabricants de gel et reviens plus tard, veux-tu ? !

Kurt vit Blaine serrer ses poings avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'ignorer la jeune cheerleader qui s'était retournée vers Brittany afin de poursuivre leur conversation.

-Kurt, il faut qu'on parle ! dit Blaine une fois qu'il eut regagné son calme.

-Pas maintenant le frisé ! le coupa Santana. Les grandes personnes parlent mon petit !

-Kurt !

-Et redresse-toi s'il te plait ! Essaie au moins de te grandir, aie un minimum de considération pour nous pauvres gens qui ne pouvons détourner le regard de ta triste figure. T'es déjà pas gâté par la nature, est-ce qu'en plus tu veux devenir le prochain Ésope ?

-Je suis impressionné, apparemment tu as un minimum de culture alors, jeta Blaine, exaspéré.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il essaie de sortir ses petites griffes le petit puceau. On a envie de jouer au mauvais garçon Frodo pas vrai ? Malheureusement pour toi, avant toute chose, il va falloir hausser le niveau si tu ne veux pas que je t'écrase comme une punaise sous le talon de mes escarpins.

-Ouch, dit Tina doucement mais suffisamment fort pour que toutes les filles se mettent à rire.

Kurt bougea de sa chaise, refusant de soumettre son petit Warbler à la cruauté de ces amazones, et alla le rejoindre avant de lui dire :

-C'est urgent ? Il faut que l'on en parle maintenant?

-Hum…oui, mais je ne peux pas te dire ça ici avec toutes ces oreilles indiscrètes, jeta-t-il en regardant Santana.

-Oh mais ne fais pas le timide maintenant voyons. Vas-y cash et balance la sauce mon coco, roucoula avec venin la petite amie de Brittany. Crois-moi, tu ne pourras rien dire qui ne fera tinter mes oreilles. J'ai tout vu et surtout tout entendu…Quoi que si j'ai bien compris, quand tu es concerné, à moins d'un microscope, il y a rien à voir donc j'ai du mal à être croire qu'il y aura quoi que ce soit de croustillant à attendre.

-C'est important Kurt, je viens de recevoir un message qui me demande d'agir avec un minimum de doigté !reprit Bee en soupirant devant la vulgarité de la latino.

-Doigté Blaine ! Vraiment ? Alors là mon grand, tu me tends la perche ! ajouta la brunette en remuant ses doigts de façon suggestive.

-Assez, cria Rachel en se couvrant les oreilles.

-Vous en êtes déjà là, rigola doucement Mercedes. Vraiment Kurt, je suis déçue que tu n'ais pas partagé les détails croustillants avec moi.

-Je parie que Blaine est un crieur, ajouta Tina en souriant en coin en regardant le sourire crispé de Kurt.

-Vraiment Blaine ? demanda innocemment Brittany. Je suppose que c'est normal vu comment tu peux chanter fort.

-J'ai bien peur qu'elles ne nous laissent pas placer un mot. Okay, on peut peut-être aller….

La main de Mercedes le retint.

-Pas trop vite blanc-bec. Je sais pas pour toi mais en règle général, les 'il faut qu'on parle' ne sont pas de bons augures. Blaine, on est tous amis alors parle devant nous, il n'y a rien à cacher pas vrai ?

Blaine rougit légèrement et Kurt haussa les épaules. Si ce dont son petit ami voulait lui parler relevait de l'ordre de l'intime, il était sur que le jeune bouclé attendrait qu'il soit seul. Il le vit d'ailleurs regarder son téléphone alarmé, avant de presser le bouton raccrocher pour renvoyer l'appel sur sa boite vocale.

-Elles ne vont pas en démordre alors de quoi veux-tu me parler mon cœur ? lui demanda le châtain.

-Je suis désolé Kurt mais je ne vois pas comment faire alors... Promet moi juste de m'écouter jusqu'au bout okay ?

-Est-ce que c'est lié à Sebastian ? Parce que sinon Blaine, je te jure…

-Sebastian ? Pourquoi Sebastian ? Non, non Kurt ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Il faut juste que…disons que tu me donnes un coup de main…que tu m'aides ?

-Que je t'aide, hum okay…je peux faire ça Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-C'est là le truc, il faudrait que l'on rompe !

-Quoi ? Attends, j'ai du mal comprendre, tu peux répéter s'il te plait.

-La voila l'anguille sous roche, dit Tina une fois de plus à mi-voix.

-Ce sera juste de la comédie, bien sur, on restera ensemble mais il faut juste que les autres le croient, tu vois ? expliqua hâtivement le jeune Anderson.

-Bien joué bouclette, dit Santana, je pourrais te piquer la réplique. C'est bien fait, l'habituer à l'idée avant de lui couper le cœur en deux. Pas mal du tout mais pas une si bonne idée quand toutes ses copines t'entourent et que tu es seul.

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Tu comprends Kurt, pas vrai ?

-Non Blaine, je ne comprends franchement pas et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça !

-C'est à cause de mes parents ! admit Blaine en se grattant la nuque.

-Tes parents ?

-Oui, il va y avoir la rencontre parents-professeurs, et crois moi mes parents vont chercher à en savoir un maximum sur moi et sur toi par la même occasion.

-Oh, tu veux dire qu'ils savent que tu as un petit copain ? Enfin que je suis ton petit copain ?

-Bien-sûr Kurt, je le leur ai dit avant mon transfert ici. Mais depuis que ma mère a vu que ton nom apparaissait souvent sur mon portable quand elle a dû appeler en urgence …

-Alors quoi tu as honte de moi ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien-sûr que non.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me les présenter ?

-Kurt, tu ne comprends pas, mes parents, mes parents sont…pas… comme les tiens !

-Et comment sont-ils Blaine ? Je veux dire…je sais que ton père ne t'accepte pas aussi bien que le mien mais la situation n'est pas extrême pas vrai ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui, tu te souviens ce que tu as dit…

-Non tout ça, c'est du passé bébé, mes parents acceptent totalement ma sexualité !

-Je suis perdu alors…

-C'est juste…hum, crois-moi Kurt, tu ne veux pas les rencontrer !

-Non Blaine, tu te trompes.

-Kurt, ne lutte pas s'il te plait ! Crois-moi c'est pour le mieux !

-Désolée Blaine Warbler mais sur ce coup-là, je suis avec Kurt, même si notre amitié naissante ne va qu'en s'agrandissant et, commença Rachel avec un ton supérieur et savant.

-Abrège et demande-lui pourquoi il se la joue grand péteux ? la coupa rudement Santana.

-Et il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, continua Mercedes, les sourcils froncés.

-Je suis en effet très intéressé de savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas que tes parents et moi, nous nous rencontrions Blaine, sachant que tu passes tous tes weekends avec MA famille.

-Justement Kurt, si je passe tant de temps chez toi c'est pour les éviter eux. Ils ne sont…pas normaux.

-Pourquoi ne m'en laisses-tu pas juge alors ?

-C'est pas faux. Porcelaine sait se défendre mieux que toi. Et vu que l'on te connait Blaine, on se doute que tes parents doivent appartenir à quelques horreurs de la nature, crut bon d'ajouter Santana.

-Si vous vous rencontrez ici, ils vont mettre le souque et je ne pourrais plus jamais remettre les pieds au lycée.

-Ils vont faire un scandale ? demanda sceptiquement Tina.

-Ils ne vont pas le faire _consciemment_ mais le résultat sera le même.

-Je ne vois qu'une solution à ce problème, dit Kurt en regardant Blaine droit dans les yeux. Il ne me reste qu'à les rencontrer avant la réunion parents-profs.

-C'est ce que je redoutais que tu dises, souffla Blaine en laissant ses épaules tomber sous la défaite.

-Ce samedi midi, ça ira ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non !

-Bah ça ira alors.

C'est ainsi que Kurt arriva le samedi à 12h00 précise avec une bouteille de vin pour le père de Blaine, un bouquet de fleurs pour sa mère et une fournée de cookies aux trois chocolats que son amoureux adorait. Sonnant tant bien que mal avec ses bras chargés, il entendit le bruit de pieds qui dévalaient des escaliers et la voix de Blaine crier qu'il s'en occupait. Habillé simplement mais avec style, son homme lui ouvrit la porte et lui vola un baiser dans la foulée.

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon cœur, sourit Kurt. Je ne dirais pas non par contre, à un petit coup de main en plus.

-Oh bien-sûr, dit-il en prenant le récipient contenant les cookies.

Kurt put ainsi tenir le sac contenant le vin et le bouquet de fleur renversé avec une main, lui permettant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux moites de Blaine.

-Pas trop nerveux ? reprit le jeune bouclé avec une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin sur le visage.

-Pas autant que toi en tout cas. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Tes parents ne sont pas de méchants ogres après tout, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

-Je peux vous assurer que non, dit une voix grave mais avec une pointe d'humour venant de derrière le jeune couple.

En se tournant Kurt se trouva en face d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait les mêmes yeux et traits que Blaine en un peu plus âgé. Avec un sourire en coin, il tendit la main à Kurt tout en l'évaluant de haut en bas lentement et sans gêne aucune.

-Kurt Hummel, enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin monsieur.

-Grégory Anderson, et croyez-moi, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Ca fait un bail que nous attendions ce moment.

-Vraiment ? demanda Kurt en fixant son regard sur Blaine.

-Blaine, offre-lui d'ôter son manteau et rappelle-toi tes manières. Ta mère et moi t'attendrons dans le salon.

-Oui père.

S'éloignant avec élégance, Grégory ne put cependant s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder le jeune couple.

-Alors comme ça, ils voulaient me rencontrer depuis un bout de temps. Oh mon cher, toi et moi, nous allons devoir discuter.

-Crois-moi après une demi-heure avec eux, tu me remercieras mais par contre, promets-moi que tu m'aimeras encore après ce déjeuner.

-Ne joue à la victime, ça ne te va pas. Je te préfère franchement plus en preux chevalier.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire guilleret avant de finir plus sérieusement. Garde juste en mémoire que _leurs charmes_ ne résident pas dans la génétique okay ? Ils ne m'ont pas refilé leur folie, dieu merci.

-Promis, juré.

-Bisous ?

-Pas la moindre chance Blaine, tes parents sont sûrement en train de nous guetter.

-Avec ces deux fouines, c'est sûr !

-Blaine, s'écria Kurt mi-indigné, mi-rieur.

-Allons à l'abattoir !

Kurt se laissa tirer par Blaine et découvrit avec plaisir le salon agréablement aménagé. La mère de Blaine dont il avait hérité de la petite taille, avait des cheveux bouclés et d'une couleur caramel. Elle s'avança vers lui avec un sourire magnifique. Sa poignée était cependant ferme et bien chaude et Kurt se surprit à lui rendre son sourire de bon cœur.

-Marjorie Anderson, je suis ravie de vous voir en chair et en os après avoir tant entendu parler de vous.

Kurt lui tendit son bouquet avec une légère rougeur qui s'installa sur ses joues et sa nuque quand elle s'extasia devant son bon goût, tout en continuant à le complimenter sur son choix vestimentaire. Vu le tailleur chic Armani qu'elle portait, Kurt ne put que lui retourner le compliment. La bouteille de vin fut mise au frais et il ne leur resta plus qu'à commencer l'apéritif. Tout se passa sans accroche et Kurt se prit à se demander pourquoi son petit ami avait semblé si réticent à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. Les Anderson lui demandèrent de les appeler par leur prénom et semblaient être à l'aise avec leurs petits regards et sourires. Rien qui ne justifiait la réticence qu'avait eu Blaine à initier un premier contact entre eux.

Il eut sa réponse au moment du dessert quand les Anderson commencèrent à poser des questions qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec son futur, ses passions ou sa famille.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? demanda Marjorie.

-Depuis bientôt un an, lui répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

-Un an hum…Intéressant. Et votre vie sexuelle ? Elle est satisfaisante ?

Le sourire de Kurt se rétrécit et fit place à un rictus.

-Maman, tu avais promis, s'écria Blaine.

-Mon chéri, nous approuvons ton choix de petit-ami. Il est donc normal que nous soyons intéressés par lui.

-Kurt, on y va, commença Blaine mais son père lui ordonna de se rassoir.

-Veuillez excuser notre fils, dit Grégory en regardant Blaine. Il nous a censurés sur tellement de sujets avant que vous n'arriviez que cela nous a encore plus donné envie de l'ennuyer.

-Je suis sexologue et aussi médiatrice matrimoniale. Je sais que Blaine n'aime pas que je le dise mais malgré l'évident malaise qu'ont les gens en apprenant mon métier, j'en suis fière. J'amène du bonheur dans la vie de beaucoup, c'est extrêmement gratifiant.

-Pitié, arrêtez le massacre ! gémit Blaine.

-Quoi ? Le sexe est une partie extrêmement importante dans la vie d'un couple, continua le père Anderson.

-Vous êtes sexologue aussi ? se risqua à demander Kurt.

Les deux parents de Blaine échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

-Pas du tout, finit par répondre Grégory ! Quoi que je m'y connais bien sur le sujet. Marjorie et moi nous sommes rencontrés quand elle était encore jeune étudiante et avait des gardes à faire à l'hôpital. Dans le temps pour gagner un maximum d'argent sans trop me fatiguer, je donnais de ma personne dans des films X.

-Oh mon dieu, soupira Blaine.

-Ca a été le coup de foudre immédiat, continua Marjorie, même s'il nous a fallu six mois avant d'assouvir notre passion. C'est le minimum à attendre pour que tous ses tests reviennent négatifs, ajouta-t-elle.

-Ouah, dit Kurt les yeux grands ouverts. C'est une rencontre pour le moins….inhabituelle.

-En effet, dit la mère de Blaine. On ne peut plus romantique.

-Mais pour répondre à ta question Kurt, je suis plus tard devenu un homme d'affaires. Je vends et exporte des produits intéressants pour les consommateurs américains.

-Quels genres de produits ? interrogea Kurt avant de se rendre compte que Blaine essayait de se démettre le cou tant il secouait sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Je me veux innovateur et j'essaie de lancer le plus de tendances. Percer dans l'industrie du jouet pour adulte est difficile mais j'ai trouvé la manière de toujours avoir une longueur d'avance.

Kurt se répétait en boucle dans sa tête 'jouet pour adulte' et faillit ne pas entendre Marjorie dire.

-Sans compter que la phase de test de tous ces gadgets est démente.

-Ça, tu l'as dit mon cœur.

-Enfants dans la salle. Trop de partage, trop d'informations, dit Blaine en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Kurt vit son homme lever les yeux au ciel et rougir quand son regard croisa celui de Kurt.

-Mais revenons à nos moutons, dit plus sérieusement Marje. Est-ce que vous atteignez l'orgasme ensemble ? Beaucoup de couples veulent être le plus synchro possible mais ils n'y parviennent pas toujours. Et vous ?

-Non, non, non, il est hors de question de parler de ma vie intime avec vous !

-Blaine, détend-toi mon grand. On se préoccupe de ton bien être et on veut juste vérifier que Kurt prend bien soin de toi, surtout sexuellement car les choses sont un peu différentes...

-Papa, je ne suis pas avec lui que pour la bagatelle.

-Bien-sûr, bien-sûr fils mais crois-moi l'intimité est un facteur clef de réussite d'un couple tu sais ! Ta mère et moi à nos débuts, mamamia…

- Evite-moi les détails s'il te plait papa !

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé du cul Blaine ! C'est à croire que tu as été adopté franchement.

-C'est pas faux mon petit sucre d'orge…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça maman !

-Il n'empêche que je ne vois pas comment tu as pu te fourrer un balai si profondément dans le derrière en ayant les parents que tu as, renchéri monsieur Anderson.

-Chéri, elle était bonne celle-là, il faudrait qu'on l'écrive !

-De quoi tu parles Marjorie ?

-Bah tu sais, Blaine est de l'autre côté de la barrière et tu lui sors le coup du balai dans le derrière. C'est hilarant…

-Oui, hilarant, vraiment hilarant, grimaça Blaine en évitant de regarder Kurt. Bon, Kurt et moi allons y aller !

-Oh non, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, après tout le temps que tu as pris avant de nous présenter ton copain, tu penses quand même pas qu'on le laissera partir avant de lui avoir soutiré toutes les informations nécessaires, ajouta Grégory.

-Pour une fois que l'on tient les manettes du jeu, on ne va pas te laisser prendre la poudre d'escampette ma petite caille.

-Achevez-moi, non mais achevez-moi, marmonna Blaine.

-Bébé relaxe, lui dit Kurt en souriant. J'adore tes parents, continua-t-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu chez les Anderson chez qui un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres.

-Alors si j'ai bien lu entre les lignes, Kurt est le dominant et toi bébé tu es le dominé pas vrai ?

-Maman s'il te plait arrête !

-Blaine, pète un coup veux-tu ! Ta mère et moi souhaitons juste t'aider. Tu es tellement vieux jeu, que je me demande si tu as enfin jeté ta gourme. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois attiré par les hommes mais au moins, comporte-toi comme un !

-Grégory calme-toi veux-tu ! Lui parler ainsi ne va pas arranger les choses. Kurt excusez-nous pour cet esclandre. Mon époux et mon fils sont quelques fois à couteaux tirés mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

-Bien-sûr, je comprends.

-Et donc…lui demanda Marjorie en le fixant.

-Alors quoi ?

-Comment il est Blaine…au lit, je veux dire ?

Kurt entendit Blaine gémir à son côté.

-Tout va bien de ce côté Madame Anderson, la rassura Kurt.

-Vraiment. Oh mon bébé est un homme maintenant et un homme qui assure en plus, dit Marjorie avec des larmes aux yeux. Tout est grâce à moi, ajouta-t-elle. Je sais qu'une fois sur deux, il n'écoute pas mais toutes ses techniques, je les lui ai apprises.

-Que de souvenirs ! Je me rappelle encore le jour où j'ai surpris Blaine en train d'apprendre à jouer de son 'instrument'. Tu t'en souviens fils ?

Celui sembla avoir atteint les limites et se leva précipitamment. Pas assez pour que Kurt ne remarque les larmes dans ses yeux. S'excusant, il partit le rejoindre et le trouva dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit.

-Hé ! lui dit doucement Kurt en grimpant sur son lit et en lui caressant doucement les boucles.

-Je n'ai jamais été si humilié de toute ma vie. Je les déteste !

-Blaine, ne dis pas ça. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas les parents les plus conventionnels mais ils sont rafraichissants et ils t'aiment. Ca se voit !

-Je sais mais…

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois mal à l'aise, toi qui voulait partager toute ta science, il y a de cela quelque mois maintenant…

- Des informations que j'ai trouvé sur internet, ceci étant dit…

-Ca va mieux ?

-Mouais !

-Je peux avoir droit à un petit bisou, alors demanda Kurt.

Les dix minutes suivantes furent remplies de petits bruits de sucions et de gémissements et enfin Blaine demanda :

-J'ai trouvé le parfait moyen de rendre la pareille à mes parents.

-Ha oui ?

-On devrait le faire maintenant pendant qu'ils sont là.

-Et risquer de les entendre analyser le moindre des bruits émis. Je les imagine lançant des conseils ou nous encourageant bruyamment.

-Mauvaise idée, tout compte fait.

-Comme souvent mon cœur mais je t'aime quand même.

Blaine lui sourit et murmura:

-Et dire que tu n'as pas même pas encore rencontré mon grand frère...

* * *

><p>Quelle famille hein?Alors vos pensées cher lecteurs?<p>

Soyez pas timide et laissez-moi une petite review, preuve de votre passage ! Dites moi si vous avez aimé, si cela vous a fait sourire ou si cette lecture vous a touché d'un façon ou d'une autre...ou pas! Merci d'avance


End file.
